The present disclosure is directed to a wheel straightening machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and device for straightening a vehicle wheels but not limited to alloy wheels.
Various methods have been proposed for wheel straightening. These methods include various manually intensive methods as well as certain power-driven methods. Initially, methods for straightening alloy wheels typically occurred in shop environments where a wheel and tire assembly could be safely and efficiently removed and operated on.
More recently, methods have been proposed for performing on-site wheel straightening functions. These methods have been limited. It is difficult to work in an on-location environment as the area for doing on-location wheel straightening operations is typically limited to a confined area in the back of a truck or van. Additionally, various methods required tire removal and/or breaking the tire bead in order to mount the wheel on the straightening apparatus or perform straightening operations. Various proposals for providing wheel straightening operations with the tire intact have not provide methods for monitoring and controlling the pressure exerted on the wheel structure or providing variable pressure over a variety of angles.
It has also been proposed that the wheel straightening system be motorized to provide greater efficiency in related ancillary operations. However, to date no method has been provided that adequately accomplishes wheel straightening operations that can be used in a variety of locations such as a mobile environment.
Various dents and irregularities are of a nature that can require more dynamic method of repair and/or treatment than have been previously available in order to effectively and efficiently address the dents and irregularities and repair the wheel for additional service.